


Do Not Disturb

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, Making Out, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil had no idea by what miracle this was working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

As soon as he closed the door, quick hands pushed Emil against the wall and he grinned, breathless, the air knocked out of him in more ways than one. It wasn’t long before Lalli was kissing him, hungrily, hands grabbing the collar of his jacket. His mouth tasted of something sweet - cookies? “W-wow um, okay…” Emil breathed out nervously, letting his hands take hold of the Finnish boy’s waist. He had always looked so skinny, but being this close he could feel taut muscle under the skin, like a spring stretched to its limit. 

He had no idea by what miracle this was working out. Neither could understand the other’s language, and they shared close quarters and daily routine with four other people. But somehow, they found time, stole time, claimed little moments for themselves and worked out signs and gestures and noises that could be interpreted by both. Lalli broke from the fervent kissing and pointed down, raising an eyebrow. Emil smiled again and nodded, feeling the thin long fingers unzip his jacket and dive under the black undershirt. They felt cold on his bare skin, like ice, but not in a bad way. He gasped, maybe a little too loudly, and –

The sound of the sliding door was unmistakable, but it came too quickly for him to do anything about it. “Emil, are you in here? I was wondering if you could—” said Tuuri’s voice, its intonation normal until she looked up from the book she carried and took in the scene in front of her. He froze where he was, holding Lalli close, the scout with his hands up his shirt, blinking as if wondering why he stopped. There may or may not have been a thin line of saliva between their wet mouths. 

“Um… I… you know what, I’ll just… ask someone else.” The girl squeaked, turning around and closing the door again behind her. Lalli followed her movements with his eyes, waited for the click, and looked back at Emil with a slight shrug. Emil didn’t exactly share his cavalier attitude, but the kiss that followed made him forget about it for another few minutes.


End file.
